sakura ohana and the olympains
by kawaii-demigod-neko
Summary: this iz the tail of sakura ohana an her quest to fite for justise! she finds tru luv along da way and unlocs her tru power! along with some randumness and hot guyz XD pls red and reviw!
1. Chapter 1

**an: konichiaw every1! my naem iz kawaii-demigod-neko an this iz my furst fanficshion im knew! i haev red all the percy jackon books an he iz so sugoi! ily percy leave ananbeth 2 be mi buoyfrond! plz reviow! ill give u randum cookies XD**

once uon a time their wuz a gurl named gwendolen sakura osami ohana, but everyone calld her gwen. she had no father an her mom died so she wuz in the fostur system. she had red eyes and lung snow white hair **(an: like elsa from frozin!)** w/ black strakes. she wuz skinny but her boob were huge. she wuz v lonely and nobody would tlk 2 her bc she wuz 2 pretty. she wuz the prettiest girl ever! but nobody wood notice her. she had rlly raggy cloths and bad shoes. she lived w/ a fostur family but they were rlly man and maed her do all de wurk!

one day gwen wok up in her bed an saw dat it wuz 8:16 am. "o no i am late 4 skool!" she shoted. "i need to hurry" she pulled of her rainbow nightgown an pulled on a super kawaii hetalia tank top with gertla an japan and a cute purple skirt. she pulled on kitty shoes an bruhed her long white and black hair into a ponetale. wen she wuz done she loked at her poster of fullmetal alchemisd and sighed. she stroked edward elrick's face. "i will come back to u after school" she promisd and kissd his head. she gruwled at winry **(an: she needs to leave ed alon!)** befor kising the boys on her oder anime posters an walking down the stares.

"o you are finaly up" mr fannings her fostur father sed. he wuz tall an mean. "gomen" gwen said and bowed her hed. "now u have to clean the kitken" said mrs fanning who was just as mean as her huzband. "but ill b late for skool!" "do it" "ok"

when she wuz done it was 8:30 am. "u lazy girl u misse da bus" mrs fanning colded. "now u walk to skool" gwen bit her lip and walkd out da door.

she wuz halfay to school wen sudenly a exploshion happen!1! the stret went into flaems! she scramed and ran into an ally. but there wuz a big monstur in it!

"hello neko gurl" the monster said. he was big! with claws and horns and brown fur! he had the face of a human and looked liek a lion.

"wh-what do u want?" gwen assed.

"i want to kill u!" the monster jumped to her an gwen screamed an closed her eyes. then dere wuz another bright lite! gwen opened her eyes to see da hawtest boi evah.

he wuz tall with tanned skin an see green eyes. he had rlly gud teeth and messy black hair. he wor an orange tee shirt that said CHB an rippd jean w/ convurs. he wuz so hawt! he wuz hawter than edward elrick an haru and sauske an tamaki suoh and eren yeager and spain alltogethr!

"o no nut u!"! the monster growled. "im sick of u"

"so am i u beast" the boy sed befor slising the monstur with his sord. he looked at gwen. "are u ok? did he hurt u?"

"no-no im-im fine" gwen blushed. the boy held out his han and helpd her up. gwen blushe harder. "im percy jackson wuts ur name"

"im gwendolyn sakura osami ohana but everyone call me gwen"

"oh tahts a reel pretty name" gwen blushed again "thank u"

"percy!" a blond girl ran into da ally. she huged percy an gwens heart brok. no boy would luv her. "im glad that u are alrite i wuz so wurried!"

"im fin annanbeth now lets go"

"ok" annanbeth looked at gwen "who is this is she trying to steel u frum me"

"no she is nut i think she iz a demigod"

gwen looked at him "wut is a demigod" "come to camp an we will show u" "ok ill come with u"

 **an: thats chaper 1! pls reviow! im going to put dis on arkiveoforown latur under kawaiidemigodneko! sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: omg u guys r so men! i dont liek edwin bc winry keps hiting edwurd with a rench and its rlly rude and makes him bled ok? an wut is my imortal? i thouht it wuz an emo song**

 **and gomen for late chater T.T i am v busy**

 **also fur sum reazon arciveofouron needs 2 emial invit u an it taeks to lung so im not gonna put dis on tere aftur al**

they waked to a big thang w. a wite sheet on it on de sidewolk. "wut is that its huge" sakura said "u will see" percy pulled of the shet and dere was a careot with wingd horzes! "OMG so kewl!" she gaped

"yeh no get on we hafta go too camp" "k" percy pulled ananbeth one an then saruka. the horzes flu into the sky

"wut is camp? sakura asked. she had neva been to one,

"well its a place were the gods' kids go too learn to fite" ananbeth expland.

"but isnt there 1 god?"

"no we men the greeck gods" percy said

"o but arent tehy fake?"

the ski rumbld and sakura felt scaed. "um no. and dont say that they will get angre." ananbeth roled her eye.

"ananbeth she dosent no yet" percy sed

"whatevs"

"but y do i hav too go?" sakura waned to kno "well we tink u mite be a demigawd to bc of mr throne"

"mr throne?"

"the manycor in the ally"

"o him i hop hes ded"

"hell com back" sakur a pouted "but i dont want him to!"

"ugh ur o braty all monsturs regeneate silly" ananbeth roled her eye agaen "ur so men" sakura said. but befur they culd relly fite percy said "were her!""

 **AN: pls reviw i want nice ones pls! i want too hav 30 chpterz for dis story! dinosawr cokies for noice reviower!**


End file.
